


Say You Like Me

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lovestruck Tsukki, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Rimming, soft choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: It's been three months. And Tsukishima Kei is going to see Kuroo Tetsurou.





	1. A Change of Plans

_3 months later…_

Tsukishima Kei watched the bubbly, orange haired omega jump onto Kageyama’s back, cheering and laughing at the fact that it was Friday, nuzzling the alpha’s scent glands with bright, rosy cheeks. 

And Tsukishima scowled at all that. 

It’s not that it was _annoying,_ exactly, which it _was,_ but there was just something about the fact that the King didn’t seem to mind at all, that Kageyama still had his face as flat as ever but somehow it didn’t matter, because Hinata shined enough for the both of them. And even though Kageyama was frowning he still looked so goddamn _happy._

And it just made Tsukki think of…

Kageyama was yelling at Hinata now. But that didn’t matter, because Hinata just laughed really loud, the way he always did, and Kageyama did that thing where he tried to scowl but it was really more of a smile. Because that’s just what happened when you were in a relationship, Tsukishima guessed. 

Although sometimes, they’d start arguing instead, yelling foul names back and forth, though they might as well have been declarations of love, because there was hardly any malice in them at all. That’s just what happened, Tsukishima thought again, when you got to see your significant otter every day.

And suddenly his chest tightened. 

Because oh _god_ he’d really just used an animal pun in his own head, didn’t he? That alpha had more of an influence over him than he cared to admit. But that was probably what happened, he thought for a _third_ time, when you…

Kei ground his teeth. He was _very_ irritated lately. It was probably envy. That burning feeling that started at the pit of his stomach and made him _hate_ the King, that made him want to tell Tobio to just fucking _smile_ already because look at how stupidly _happy_ the shrimp was, even though Kageyama doesn’t do a damn thing worthy of it. 

Those two had always been close. It only worsened after they spent Hinata’s heat together. And that made Tsukki hate Hinata too. 

Not that Tsukishima wanted to spend his heat with Kuroo. He definitely hadn’t thought about that sort of thing. 

Not… _often,_ anyway.

But on top of everything he was going through, on top of _everything,_ of _course_ he was the one who got stuck in a long distance relationship. Because by now, not even _he_ could deny the fact that he was in a relationship. It wasn’t…easy, though. He found himself a lot more needy than he ever thought he would be. He blamed it on omega instinct. It was just in his genes. The want to be protected. Supported. 

But that was a want. Not a need. Tsukishima Kei was perfectly capable on his own. Always had been. 

Except for when he wasn’t. Which was often, apparently. He found himself rushing home to Skype with the alpha, checking his phone during class, hugging his pillow close to his chest and…

Tsukishima swallowed. It wasn’t ideal. That much was obvious. _He_ wasn’t ideal. That much was also obvious. But whatever Kuroo-san saw in him, he was eternally grateful for it. 

He’d never really liked alphas. Not since that day. All proud, excessively noisy and prone to showing off constantly. And Kuroo could definitely be all those things. 

But…

He was also incredibly kind. And when they were together, he gave off a scent Tsukki’d never experienced before. And he just felt so safe and _happy_ it was really almost enough to make him throw up because good _lord,_ he’d become _that_ kind of omega hadn’t he? The kind obsessed with their alpha’s smell, the ones that couldn’t get enough, that were constantly nuzzling scent glands in public…

Well.

Not that he ever did that in public.

But he was embarrassed to admit that he took Kuroo's scent glands hostage the last time he was in Tokyo, not really realizing what he was doing until the alpha softly whispered his name. Which made his face redden at the thought, even now.

They managed to see each other about once a month. It was his first time going to Tokyo for the weekend, last time. His mother had insisted bringing Akiteru along, but Tsukki refused, and it almost cost him the trip. But he assured his mother that with his beta patches, everything would be fine. And it had been a rather pleasant weekend, with some sight seeing and a humiliating amount of kisses. 

He’d never tell Kuroo, but he was starting to love those kisses. Crave them, even. The sweet softness of the alpha’s lips, those calloused hands on his face, those hazel eyes that would darken and send shivers down Tsukki’s spine.

Kuroo never nuzzled against Kei’s scent glands. Mostly because he _couldn’t,_ and the alpha made it a point of not pushing the omega’s boundaries. But lately Kei had found himself _wanting_ the alpha to break the boundaries, because Kei would never be brave enough to break them on his own. 

Which was a terrifying thought. Because if Tsukki wanted Kuroo to take this…to take _them_ to the next level, then that meant…

Tsukishima swallowed, watching Kageyama hit Hinata on the head. 

He was in deep. 

Which was why, when they spoke last night, and Kuroo apologized a million times, Tsukki couldn’t honestly say that everything was fine. Because _yes_ , he understood train rides were expensive. And _yes_ , it was a lot to go back and forth for just two days. And _yes of course_ , if Kuroo was short on money then that sort of thing couldn’t be helped. 

But it was painful. Because Tsukki didn’t take kindly to change. He’d already had it all planned. Had bought a box of microwavable popcorn in preparation. Had taken note of it on his calendar. Had _not_ counted down the days because that sort of thing was for lovestruck _fools,_ but he’d certainly been looking forward to it. Only now…

Now the popcorn would just sit there, going to waste, completely uneaten. And Tsukki couldn’t let that happen. Because…because he’d spent good money on that popcorn. Yes. And it’d be a complete shame if no one ate it. Absolutelly. And therefore, he _had_ to bring it to Kuroo, because if he didn't, then it'd just be a flat waste. 

Definitely. 

When he got home, Tsukishima fell flat on his bed, turning up his music and staring at the ceiling. This was probably bad. Maybe he was obsessed. But he couldn’t exactly help it, could he? If anything it was all Kuroo’s fault. Alpha’s had a way of cornering omegas. 

He tugged nervously at his fingers. 

No, that wasn't right. It wasn’t anyone’s _fault._ Maybe these things just happened. Maybe two people could genuinely like each other, and want to be near each other, and there was nothing else to it. Clean and simple. But that was also a terrifying thought. Because he’d never felt this way about anyone before. Even still…

Yes, Tsukishima Kei wanted to see Kuroo Tetsurou. Wanted the alpha to nuzzle him and kiss his neck. Wanted to curl up next to him—which was a ridiculous image, considering how tall Tsukki was, but so was Kuroo, so Tsukki was allowed that much at least— and sleep and wake up to the alpha’s irritating snores. 

Because Kuroo Tetsurou _snored._

And then they’d both wake up, and Kuroo would pull him into a kiss, despite the fact that they’d _both_ been drooling, and Tsukki would say it was _gross_ but Kuroo would just laugh and kiss him some more, and maybe, if the omega was lucky, those rough hands would slip under his shirt, and brush against his skin. 

Tsukishima always got goosebumps when the alpha did that. 

He cleared his throat, feeling his face flush, before he got up out of bed, and began walking towards his mother’s room. It’d take a hell of a lot, more than the omega was willing to admit, but Tsukishima Kei was going to see his alpha. 

No matter what. 


	2. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting.
> 
> Not that.
> 
> Definitely not that.

The train ride had been smooth enough. He’d checked and rechecked the luggage pocket that held the popcorn. Because how stupid would he look if he forgot it? But it was still there, no matter how many times he checked, and it became a source of reassurance for some reason. 

And he was feeling pretty good, sort of. Jittery, but not exactly in a bad way. Kuroo was always doing spontaneous things and surprising him, so definitely, the alpha would be happy about Tsukki making the trip. Right?

_Of course he would,_ he scolded himself. It was bad to be constantly doubting. He knew that. But he couldn’t help it. Kuroo-san just made him so _nervous._  It was sort of ridiculous, the way Tsukki got when he was around him. 

But...it’d all be worth it. Because he was off the train now, was crossing the street away from the station, past the ramen shop where he’d grabbed dinner last time, and…

His heart stopped. Across the street, further up in a massive crowd of people, was Kuroo. His heart started again. Pumping in furious embarrassment, thinking that he’d call out to his alpha. What sort of face would Tetsurou make, Kei wondered. Shocked? Surprised? Grinning stupidly the way he had at Mouse Land?

Kei raised his hand, about to call out to him.

But then he stopped. Because suddenly Kenma was there, taking his place next to Kuroo. 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. 

Not that. 

Definitely not _that._

But it couldn’t be. Because there was no way _ever_ that Kuroo would be scent marking another omega. Tsukki was probably just seeing things. Yeah. Tokyo was a big city, and it’d been a long trip, and he was incredibly hungry. So he’d probably just imagined it. He definitely hadn’t just seen Kuroo nuzzling into Kenma’s neck. It was just his anxiety, making him nervous and hopelessly paranoid.

He took off his glasses, wiping them with the corner of his shirt, and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on his face. Both Kuroo and Kenma were gone. Kei swallowed. He was definitely just seeing things. It was his irritating anxiety mixed with nervous omega instinct. Because this was the first time he was ever really initiating. Which was why his brain was probably trying to self-sabotage. He inhaled. Everything was fine. 

Everything _was_ fine, wasn’t it? 

Someone bumped into him, yelling at him to get out of the way. He staggered a bit, but regained his footing without much trouble, courtesy of his height. With another deep inhale, he adjusted his bag over his other shoulder, and began walking towards Kuroo’s house. He took slow steps, taking in the scenery, trying to calm the pounding in his chest. 

He was ok. He was _fine._ And he was almost at Kuroo’s house. As soon as he would be able to see him face to face, he knew his worries would be dispelled. So he walked a little faster, stepped a little quicker, eager and anxious to see his alpha. 

Once he was close enough, he pulled out his phone, and called the alpha. Just in case.

“Moshi moshi?”

Kei swallowed. Just hearing his voice felt like enough to knock him over. When had he become like this? 

“Hello, Kuroo-san.”

“Tsukki!” The joy in his voice eased the omega’s nerves. “What’s up? You almost never call me.” Kuroo chuckled, and Kei smiled weakly, thinking he really had just imagined it all. This was the Kuroo-san he knew. 

“I was wondering if you could open the front door.” 

“Front door? Don’t tell me you’re sending me gifts now Moonshine.” He could hear the alpha’s steps through the phone.

Tsukishima bit back a smile, feeling hopelessly stupid about before, “I told you not to call me that.”

Kuroo laughed again, “Alright alright. Is it a big box? What am I looking—” The door opened, and Kuroo’s eyes went wide. “Kei.” 

The omega blushed despite himself, hanging up the phone. “Hello.” 

Kuroo blinked, shifting in front of the door, not opening it fully, putting his own phone away. “What’re you doing here?”

Tsukishima’s anxiety spiked. Because that sounded… _accusatory,_ almost. And because he’d expected Kuroo to have him in a full out bear hug, covering his face in kisses Tsukki hadn’t approved of but needed nonetheless.

He inhaled. “You said you were tight on money so I thought…” he tightened his grip on his bag, thinking maybe this _was_  a bad idea, that maybe Kenma... “Aren’t you gonna let me in?” 

“Oh.” Kuroo shook his head, fully opening the door. Tsukki noticed him swallow. Had it actually happened, then? Was Kuroo with Kenma up until now? 

“Yeah. Come in. Uh. When does your train leave?” 

Goosebumps ran down Kei’s spine in a very uncomfortable way. There was no sign of anyone being home, so there was no need for Kuroo to act so distant. Worse than that, he was giving off a very territorial kind of scent. Did the alpha want him to leave? 

“I have some time.” Kei said simply. _The entire weekend, actually._

“Ok,” Kuroo nodded.

It was as though they were scraping for words.  _Why were they scraping for words?_

Tsukki pardoned himself for the intrusion, but then Kuroo explained that his parents weren’t home. Which Kei had already sensed, but it just seemed so…strange.

“Work, you know?”

Kei nodded. “Right.” 

Kuroo never took this long to kiss him. Which made Tsukki tug anxiously at his fingers. Because there was no one home, so the alpha had the perfect excuse. And the alpha was always looking for a good excuse.

“Kuroo-san?” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

Tsukki’d never done anything like this before. But he needed to soothe his nerves already. Because the thought of Kuroo clearing out his house for the weekend, and choosing Kenma over Kei was enough to make him _cry,_ which was why _he_ kissed Kuroo. Held onto his shirt, even. Closed his eyes and pressed his lips _hard_ , as if he were trying to make sure no tears fell from his eyes. 

_Please._

But Kuroo didn’t kiss him back. Kuroo pushed him away. _Pushed_ him away. 

“Ah, you hungry? My mom left some stuff in the fridge…” The alpha’s voice trailed off, already making his way into the kitchen. 

Tsukki’s heart beat erratically. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t _actually_ be happening. Not only had Kuroo pushed him away, which he _never_ did, but the alpha smelled strange. As though his scent had been altered. As if…maybe…

Kei’s stomach lurched. Because simple scent marking wouldn’t have that large of an effect on the alpha. The only way that was possible was if…

If…

Tsukki suddenly felt like running away.

“Kuroo-san?” His voice nearly cracked. 

The alpha was rummaging through the kitchen, making as much noise as possible, poking his head out from behind the counter. Tsukki thought his nerves might burst. “Y-Yeah?” 

“Could I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah! Of course, yeah,” the alpha tripped, making his way past Tsukki and down the hall, where he opened the respective door, going out of his way so that they didn’t bump into each other. 

“I’ll make us some sandwiches or something.” He said quickly, before walking away again. 

Tsukki nodded, locking the door behind him and practically sinking to the ground. It was hard to breathe. He managed nothing but short inhales and rapid exhales.

_Deep breaths,_ he told himself. He couldn’t have a panic attack _now._

Could Kuroo really be involved with Kenma? He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them, trembling. It was almost too much to believe. But if it wasn't Kenma, then why was Kuroo acting like this? Why was his scent different? 

Kei shook. This was all his own fault. He _knew_ something like this was bound to happen. And he didn’t run away when he had the chance. And so now he _couldn’t_ run away, even if he wanted to. Because it wasn’t really Kuroo’s fault either.

Kenma was small. Wasn’t ashamed of his status. Was an omega to any and everyone. Probably not snarky the way Kei was. Probably fit perfectly in Kuroo’s lap and let the alpha scent mark him to his heart’s content. 

Kei never let Kuroo do that.

The omega whimpered.

This _hurt_ , goddamnit. He didn’t _want_ to be replaced. He didn’t _want_ Kuroo to smell different, didn’t _want_ to be that naive first year that just got dragged along for some alpha’s amusement. Hot tears feel from his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. 

That was the worst part, wasn’t it? Because Kuroo wasn’t _just_ some alpha. He was supposed to be _Tsukki’s_ alpha. And Kuroo wasn’t that type of person. He had always been so kind. Kuroo was so _kind…_

But he was acting so _suspicious._ And if he had truly been scent marking Kenma…

_Just go back to normal you idiot._

Tsukishima stood up slowly, letting out a shaky exhale and tugging at the ends of his shirt. He went over to the sink, and splashed water on his face. But then he got dizzy, gripping at the sink, thinking he might topple over and faint. Maybe he'd hit his head on the edge of the tub and just  _die_ and then he'd never have to think about anything ever again.

With another deep breath, he looked up at his reflection. 

_What was he doing?_

As much as it _hurt_ , as much as he wanted to hate Kuroo for it, he couldn’t. Because if it was true, then this was all Tsukki’s fault. The alpha had always been more than just patient. Had accepted the fact that Tsukki wanted to appear as a beta. Was a bit pushy—but all alphas were pushy— and the moment Kei began to show he was uncomfortable the alpha would stop. 

And somewhere along the way, Tsukishima Kei had probably fallen in love with him.

“Fuck.” He put his hand over his mouth, thinking he might throw up, and rubbed his face with water again, before patting it dry with a towel, and hesitantly putting his glasses back on his face. 

Kei swallowed thickly. For all intents and purposes, he was a beta. Had passed as one for years. But the simple fact of the matter was, he _wasn’t._ Because no matter how many beta patches Tsukishima wore, no matter how many pills he took, when it came down to it, he was nothing more than an anxious omega pining over an alpha. And more than anything, he didn’t want to be thrown away. 

_Kuroo wouldn’t throw him away, would he?_

All he wanted was Kuroo’s soothing scent. For the alpha to nuzzle him and calm him down. It wasn't too late for that to still happen. Maybe, if Tsukki was small like Kenma, then…

He tugged at his fingers. He couldn’t compete with Kenma in terms of height. And as a beta, Tsukki didn’t really stand a chance. 

But…Tsukishima Kei _wasn’t_ a beta…

A trembling hand reached up to his neck, towards his beta patches. He exhaled shakily again, almost not recognizing his reflection in the mirror.

_Either you’ll forget them, or he’ll rip them off._

He inhaled sharply, stopping his fingers. 

He’d never taken them off before. Never allowed himself to be this vulnerable. And if Kuroo hadn’t been loyal then what was the point in even trying? 

But something inside Tsukishima was screaming. Because it _couldn’t_ be true, it just _couldn’t._  It _had_ to be some sort of misunderstanding. And he knew that the moment Kuroo was finally able to scent mark him, once they were finally able to connect, then things would get better, and there’d be no room for miscommunication.

And then everything would be ok.

Wouldn't it?

Shaking fingers peeled at the patches, an anxious air flooding the room the moment he did so. Tsukki swallowed uncomfortably. Nearly two?...three years of patches. Of his safety net. His comfort. 

Gone. 

And he’d been the one to remove them. 

All for an alpha who…

No, Tsukki thought. This wasn’t for Kuroo. Had been caused by him, maybe. But it certainly wasn’t _for_ him. This was…for himself, Tsukki thought. Because it was time to stop lying, to stop trying to be something he wasn’t. 

He scoffed. This was painful, almost. But, with his patches gone, surely now Kuroo would hold him like normal. And kiss him like usual. Snuggle and whisper in that voice he got, saying how he missed Tsukki so much he thought he would die. And Kei would groan, and call him a baby, because it’d only been four weeks. 

And then Kuroo would never have to turn to Kenma ever again, and things would go back to the way they’d always been.

Things  _would_ go back to normal, wouldn't they?

Making up his mind before he lost his nerve, the omega carefully rolled up the patches, and threw them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for all the pain. It will get better I promise! Next update might be a bit slow cuz of midterms but hang in there with me! In the meantime thanks for the comments! They really push me to write!


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all happened at once.

Kuroo had a plate in one hand, and a sandwich in the other, chewing seriously. He looked so tense it only made Tsukki feel even  _more_  anxious. 

_Please let this be enough._

It seemed to be, because the reaction was immediate. The _exact_ moment Kei stepped into the kitchen, Kuroo’s head shot up, eyes darkening. Tsukki’s heart raced. It was obvious enough. Alpha’s were wired to notice an omega’s scent. And Kuroo had never smelled Tsukki’s before. So now, finally…

“Tsukki…you—”

“The ones I put on this morning faded,” He said easily, waving his hand, “And I forgot to pack replacements.” 

Tsukki felt lightheaded. Somehow Kuroo’s scent felt stronger. Still slightly different. But mostly just _strong._ And for a moment, Kei nearly whimpered, because everything around him was _screaming_ to submit. 

But he wasn’t sure why. Because Kuroo wasn’t doing anything overtly-alpha like. His breaths quickened. Could scent alone seriously have such a large effect on people? 

Kei noticed Kuroo swallow, before the alpha put his sandwich down in strained motion, and made his way over to Tsukki. Kei’s heart was practically beating it’s way out of his chest. Surely, _now…_

“Um…there’s a pharmacy a few blocks down. You could go buy some—”

“It’s fine.” Tsukki said quickly, tugging at his fingers.

_Understand it, already._

“I don’t think—”

Tsukki inhaled, trying to smirk to play everything off, inching closer to the alpha. “What? Is my scent that tempting?” 

Kuroo made a pained sort of face, and Tsukki felt his everything sink. Maybe his scent _wasn’t_ tempting. Maybe Kuroo _preferred_ him as a beta. Or maybe Kuroo didn’t prefer him _at all—_

“Kei—”

Tsukki kissed him again, because Kuroo was _never_ like this, was never this hesitant. It couldn’t just be because of Kenma could it? But omegas had a way of wrapping their alphas around their fingers. Maybe that’s what Kenma had done. And maybe it was too late for Tsukki to grab a hold of Kuroo but goddamnit he was going to _try._

So he kissed the alpha, slow and hard, using his tongue even though he usually waited until Kuroo drew it out, because he wanted…

He wanted…

_Aren’t I better than Kenma?_

“Tsukki,” Kuroo was breathless, trying to break the kiss, “Seriously don’t—Tsukki— _stop!”_ The alpha _pushed_ him away, creating space between himself and the omega. 

Kuroo swallowed nervously, while Tsukki’s features trembled, feeling as though he’d had the air knocked out of him. Twice now, he'd been pushed away. Twice. 

“Do you tell Kenma to stop?” He whispered, only just loud enough to hear. 

“What?” Kuroo shook his head, “What the hell are you trying to do?” 

Tsukki swallowed. He was _not_ going to cry. Not now.

“Look, you need to go,” Kuroo said, pushing past the omega, picking up Tsukki’s bag for him. 

Panic raced through his veins. No. No it _couldn’t_ be. It couldn’t end like this. That’d be too pathetic. It _couldn't._  

“K-Kuroo-san, I’m—”

Kuroo pressed the bag into the omega’s arms. “I’m about to start my rut.”

Tsukki froze.

_Rut._

_Kuroo-san was about to start his rut._

He thought he might faint. Tsukki squeezed his small sack of luggage, heart pounding against his chest, coming to sudden realization, shaking and still willing his tears to not fall. “Is that what you…” He trembled, scanning the alpha’s face, finding nothing but cold, carved features. And suddenly, Tsukishima felt scared. “Does Kenma help you with your ruts?” He wasn’t sure if he’d actually said it or not, blood roaring in his ears, so much so that he didn’t hear Kuroo reply. 

But that was because Kuroo _didn’t_ reply. He just stood there, hovering over the omega ominously, teeth slightly bared. “What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Kei felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, squeezing his bag all the tighter. His head felt muddled and clear all at the same time. “I saw you. You were scent marking him—” 

“Kei, fuck! You know Kenma and I are like brothers! That’s completely platonic!” He yelled before taking a step back, and running a hand through his hair, as though he were trying to calm himself down. The alpha scoffed, laughing in a scary way, “Geez what the hell. I’m so pissed all of a sudden.”

Tsukishima twitched, nearly dropping his bag. He swallowed nervously. “Kuroo-san—”

“What do you take me for? I’d never do that to you! I know you’ve never believed in us from the beginning but _fuck_ Kei. I’m _trying_ here. I’m really happy you came but I mean shit, you never do stuff like this! I wasn’t expecting…and your patches—ruts aren’t exactly my shining moment! I don’t have that kind of self control!”

Tsukishima swallowed, relief and anxiety washing over him in alternating waves, and he did’t know which one was winning. It was a misunderstanding. He wasn’t being abandoned. He _wasn’t,_ right? If that was true then why did Kuroo look so angry? He was yelling. Was saying how Kei didn't believe in them but that wasn't true, not anymore. Kei had to tell him that, had to say something. He had to…

He stuttered, “I’m s—I thought—”

“Stop assuming the worst! I hate that about you!” 

Maybe it was because he didn’t have his patches. Or maybe it was because Kuroo was yelling, which was something Kei had never heard from the alpha before. Or maybe it was because Kuroo had said _hate_ and _you_ in the same sentence. But whatever it was, Tsukishima’s cheeks became lined with tears before he even had a chance to say otherwise.

There were a few things that were capable of stopping any alpha dead in their tracks. One was an omega in heat, which triggered their need to mate and claim, and the other was an omega in distress, which ignited their instinct to protect.

With Tsukki crying, and no barrier of patches to mask his true scent, Kuroo was only all too aware. 

“Kei!” 

Immediately the omega was cradled in the alpha’s arms, the alpha giving soft hushes and soothing words, guiding the omega towards the couch to sit down. “Hey, it’s ok. Tsukki, hey, look at me. You’re ok.” Kuroo was rubbing his thumbs into Tsukki’s cheeks, his voice calm and even and everything Kei needed.

“I’m sorry.” Tsukki blurted, unable to recognize his own voice. Torn and strained, as though he’d been running for a long time.

“No, hey, I shouldn’t have said that. My temper gets real bad with my—and you don’t have your—you’re fine. I’ve got you.” 

Tsukki cried quietly into the alpha’s neck, clutching at the fabric of his shirt as though Kuroo might disappear. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

Kuroo nuzzled the omega softly, releasing calming purrs. “You don’t have to be. It’s my fault.” He whispered back. 

“I thought…I-I lied. I have other patches, I can…I know I’m not anything an omega’s supposed to be—”

“Come on, you know none of that’s true—”

“Please don’t throw me away.” Kei shook, swallowing thickly, cursing his glasses because they were in the way, and with him crying like this he was blind regardless—

The world rushed past him, Tsukki’s head meeting the couch cushions. Kuroo looked down at him, grim and black and true to his name.

“Don’t ever fucking say that again.” 

The alpha was… _growling._

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, his heart pounding out of his chest, and for a moment he thought the alpha might bite him. But he didn’t. Instead, Kuroo let his forehead drop onto the omega’s, whispering softly. “Please have some faith in us.” 

Kei nodded, because he didn’t know what else to do. But he wasn't able to do anything anyway, because his mind began to muddle at the feel of Kuroo sniffing and nuzzling against the omega’s scent glands. “You smell amazing.” He murmured. Tsukki let out a half whimper, the feeling far more intense than he’d ever imagined it to be. A low whine slipped from the alpha, before he peeled himself away. Kuroo sat up on the couch, head in his hands. “You need to go.” 

Tsukishima didn’t _want_ to go. Even if Kuroo was about to…Kei wanted to be there. He wanted to be there for his alpha. So he cleared his throat, subtly avoiding the alpha’s orders. “Is that why your parents aren’t home? Because of your rut?” 

Kuroo looked at him, before turning his head away. “Look I’m not…ruts are really rough for me. I’m not sure when it’ll start and…with you here—with that _scent_ …I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret.” 

Kei nodded softly, tugging at his fingers. “It’s fine,” he murmured, “If it’s you…” 

“Don’t freaking say things you don’t mean!” Kuroo barked again, “You have no fucking clue what the hell an alpha in rut is like. What _I’m_ like. What if I claimed you? I’m telling you to get out—”

“I do know.”

“What?”

Tsukki inhaled, his chest swelling. Yes, the alpha was barking at him, but he could hear the strain in his voice, could see the pain in his eyes. And Kei knew Kuroo didn’t want to pass the lines Kei had spent all these months reinforcing. But Kuroo should’ve known by now. When it came to him, Tsukki was prone to exceptions. The omega took another deep breath, trying to keep his voice even. “I know what an alpha in rut is like.” 

Kuroo’s eyes flashed from sympathy to rage and he stood up, _yanking_ at the front of Tsukki’s shirt, pulling him to his chest. “You’re playing with fire here, _Omega._ ” 

Tsukki felt his pulse spike, looking into those sharp eyes that had gone completely black, but he hardly had the chance to, with the way Kuroo pushed him into the wall. 

Well, it wasn’t a _push,_ exactly. Tsukki was _swung_ into the wall, and it was sort of exhilarating, the way the alpha had succeeded the motion with someone of Tsukki’s size, just from the front of Kei’s shirt, until Tsukki’s back meet the wall in a heavy _thud._ The omega spoke quickly, hearing his blood rush in his ears as he tried to explain himself. “I’m not—”

Kuroo slammed his fist against the wall, right by Tsukki’s ear, making him jump. “You’re seriously trying to tell me you’ve had an alpha other than me? Right when I’m about—”

“I’ve never been with an alpha.” Kei said quickly, trying to fix it, slightly ashamed at how _happy_ the alpha’s possessive jealousy was making him. He stuttered over his words, speaking far too fast. “But when I first presented, my family and I took a trip to Tokyo. It was before I had patches, and after going off on my own I was almost raped by an alpha in rut.” 

Kuroo’s grip loosened, his expression softening, as though memory were filling his features. “Tsukki—”

“If it weren’t for you,” Tsukki whispered, “I probably would have been.” He swallowed, glancing quickly at Kuroo and then looking down at his fingers, suddenly deeply embarrassed. “So, yes, I know what alphas are capable of. But I also know what _you’re_ capable of, Kuroo-san.” 

The alpha embraced him, his lips right on the omega’s ear. “Christ, Tsukki. Drop the ‘san’ already.” 

Kei nodded softly at that, exhaling for the first time in what felt like forever because finally, _finally_ Kuroo sounded like himself again. 

“Was that really you?” The alpha whispered, refusing to let go.

“Mm.” 

“That omega was shorter though. Flatter hair. Aki…something…” 

Tsukishima smiled, feeling ridiculously warm.

“Akiteru,” he provided, “That was my brother.”

“Oh.” Kuroo mumbled, adding somewhat regretfully, “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

And Kei smiled again. Because Kuroo was always saying he wanted to know everything about Tsukishima. And he could _hear_ the pout in the alpha’s voice, could tell he was bothered by discovering this crucial piece of information so late. And that made Kei ridiculously happy, his heart beating in jittery _ba-bumps_ , practically racing out of control because his scent glands were so incredibly sensitive after being covered up for so long, and the feel of Kuroo’s nose rubbing on them set his skin on fire. 

But then Kuroo grabbed him suddenly, inhaling sharply at his scent glands, and squeezing him hard. They stayed like that for a while, until Kuroo’s shoulders fell, as though he’d been defeated. Tsukishima hesitated, lighting rubbing his hand up the alpha’s back. “Kuroo?”

“I can’t…I might hurt you…”

“I’m stronger than I look.” Tsukki whispered. 

Kuroo pulled away, but only just enough so that he could face the omega, smiling sadly, “You don’t know what you’re getting into.” 

Tsukishima swallowed, his heart doing that pounding thing again, where it flopped slightly, from the way Kuroo looked at him. “It’s fine.” He mumbled. 

Kuroo sighed, breaking away from Tsukki, taking his hand and squeezing it, leading him towards his bedroom. “You don’t have to do this for me.” But Kei didn't exactly believe him, because they were heading towards his  _bedroom._

“I’m telling you I want to.” Kei said, starting to get irritated. 

“I’m not going to be able to stop.”

“I’m aware.” 

“Tsukki?”

“Yes.”

His face was strained. “I’m telling you I can’t be gentle, if it’s like this.”

“Kuroo—”

“Kei.” 

Tsukki had to look at him, because he’d never heard his name sound like that before. 

“I wanted to be gentle.” 

And Tsukki could only blink, because if he dared breathe he thought he might start crying all over again. 

“M-Maybe,” Kuroo offered, sitting on his bed and running a hand through his hair, “With your patches—it’s just that with your real scent…I’m shaking so much I could die.” 

Tsukishima laughed. Because there was nothing else to do really, short of crying, which he absolutely _refused_  to do. Relief washed over him, _finally_ , a rushed beating to his heart he wasn’t opposed to. “I’m glad.” He said, rather shyly, though he didn’t want to be. 

“What?”

“I’m glad…you like my scent.” Tsukki elaborated, feeling his face grow hot, so he looked away. Kuroo wet his lips, making them shine against the light. “Can I?” He said, glancing down at Tsukki’s neck before meeting his eyes. 

It was only now that Tsukki’s heart skipped a beat in nervousness—or maybe it was anticipation, he wasn’t sure— before giving a hesitant nod, granting the alpha permission. Kuroo leaned in, nuzzling as he had before, shivers running down Tsukki’s spine the way they had before, and without fully realizing, Kei began to purr from the feel of it all, the alpha’s nose and cheeks finally—

Kuroo wrapped his arms around the omega, releasing low purrs of his own, as though he were encouraging Tsukki to keep going. And if that’s what the alpha wanted then Kei would purr forever, because he—

But then Kuroo stopped purring. Kissed him. Pressed his _lips_ to the tender flesh he’d been forbidden from for so long. And though it sent a jolt through the omega, all the way down to his toes, it would have been _fine,_ probably, if the alpha hadn’t started _licking._

Kei whimpered, throwing a hand over his mouth as if it would somehow stop the dizzying sensation. “Kuroo…” 

“Your scent gets stronger…when I do this…” The alpha _moaned,_ and Tsukki thought he might faint, because it was such a _gruff_ sound, so deep and rough and _Kuroo,_ and with the way he kept spoiling his scent glands Tsukki was worried he might just—

He was pushed down again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, Kuroo’s bangs hanging over his face when he leaned down to kiss the omega on the lips, Tsukki wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. 

“…mine…too…” He breathed between kisses.

Tsukki let out a _peep_ of a questioning sound, looking at Kuroo with glazed, caramel eyes. 

“You like mine too, don’t you?” 

The omega’s eyes widened, blushing deeply as he nodded, pulling Kuroo closer, nuzzling against his scent glands. 

Tsukishima could get addicted to this. This reassuring warmth, the way he relaxed so _easily_ in the alpha’s arms, these sweet kisses, this _scent…_

Kuroo pecked Tsukki’s lips, his own strained in a very thin line. “I-I’ll try,” he cleared his throat, “My head’s already foggy…” 

“It’s fine.” Tsukki said, _again._

“I’m sorry.” 

Tsukishima grabbed his alpha by the cheeks, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Kuroo-san. Stop acting like I’m doing you a favor. I _want_ this. That’s why I…” His voice trailed off, Kei suddenly losing his nerve.

“Tsukki?”

“Well I’m here aren’t I?” He snapped, “Do I have to spell it out?” He wasn’t sure where the sudden anger had come from. Maybe it was just reflex to be snarky. 

Kuroo crashed his lips onto Kei’s again, moaning _loud._ “Fuck you’re so sexy when you’re angry.” He kissed him again, dragging his tongue down Tsukki’s neck, and _biting_ at his scent glands. 

And Tsukishima screamed. 

That was… _good._ So fucking scary but so _good_ and oh _lord,_ Tsukki thought, do that _again…_

He didn’t have to ask, because Kuroo did just that, telling Kei to scream again, and Kei didn’t have to be told twice because with that sort of feeling that was the only thing he _could_ do, short of cumming—

Wait, shit. He couldn’t cum _this_ early into it.

“K-Kuroo-san, K-Kuroo-san s-stop—”

“Didn’t I tell you,” the alpha’s voice was a low rumble, deep and vibrating as he licked the omega’s glands, “To drop the _san._ ” 

His voice was scary. But Tsukki could only shiver, slick sliding between his legs. Because as dangerous a voice like that was, it was _delicious._

Kuroo took off his shirt, Tsukki granted a hell of a view—the alpha’s abs and muscles stretching as he pulled the shirt over his head, his hair slightly ruffled. And suddenly things became _very_ real. Because the slick became _very_ much apparent, just now, pooling in his boxer briefs and _oh god_ even Tsukki could smell himself now, which meant that Kuroo definitely—

Shaking hands reached up to his face, ready to take of his glasses.

“Don’t.” 

He stopped immediately. 

“They’ll get in the way—” He tried.

“I want you to look at me properly.” 

Another rush of slick filled Tsukki with a want he wasn’t used to. And for a moment he wondered if Kuroo’s rut had somehow initiated his own heat, because he never felt it _this_ much. He swallowed, fingers still on his glasses. “I…I can see…if it’s close…” 

He didn’t have to say much more, Kuroo yanking at the glasses and tossing them onto the nightstand, hovering right over Tsukki’s face as his hand slid under the omega’s shirt. “Then,” he breathed, pressing his hips against Tsukki’s, “We’ll stay just like this.” 

“K-Kuroo—”

They kissed. Oh how they _kissed,_ with their teeth bumping and biting, their nails digging into flesh and their tongues licking and begging for _more._ Their legs tangled, Kuroo providing a bit of friction between them, the alpha groaning every time he did so. 

Tsukishima was melting. Didn’t care. _Wanted_ to melt, wanted to—

“Kei.” 

His heart stopped. Because again, he’d never heard his name sound like that. But it was different this time. Desperate. Needing. As if Kuroo was—

The alpha tugged at Kei’s lip, letting out a frustrated breath, his eyes sharp as he looked at the omega.

“I can’t hold back anymore.” 

Kei wasn’t exactly given the chance to protest. In a matter of moments, his shirt was basically ripped off, thrown and cast aside, soon to be joined by the pairs remaining clothing. 

Of all of Tsukki’s fantasies, and all his twisted lewd desires, none of them could compare. None came close. There wasn’t anything that could compete with Kuroo’s heat, with his soft lips, the incredible _spark_ that happened when their flesh touched, the electric jolts that raced down Tsukki’s spine from wherever Kuroo happened to touch next. 

It was everything. Those calloused hands on his hips, his greedy tongue on his chest, those low _growls_ that just _screamed_ dominance, that had Kei obedient and open, scent glands made completely available to the alpha in total submission. 

And Kei loved _all of it._

“Kuroo—”

“ _Shh.”_ The alpha hissed sharply, working his way down the omega’s chest. Though he was now dangerously close to the edge of his—

Kei gasped, the sudden cold between his legs immediately compensated by Kuroo’s mouth. 

And the last piece of clothing joined the floor. 

“Kuroo! D-Don’t!” 

Either there was too much blood rushing in the alpha’s ears for him to listen, or he didn’t care, because he continued to bob his head up and down, sucking and stroking with his tongue, Tsukki entering absolute bliss. He was flushed and panting, knuckles white from gripping at Kuroo’s hair, heart beating frighteningly fast, because at this rate—

Kuroo released him with a sloshy _pop,_ going back to give a solid lick from base to tip, as though he couldn’t get enough of the taste. The alpha cursed under his breath, taking a hold of Tsukki’s thighs and hoisting him up, blind to Kei’s protests, licking up the sweet slick Kei kept dripping. 

And it was _amazing._ Beyond anything he could ever imagine and—he _wasn’t_ imagining it, was he? Because this was so unlike Kuroo. This dark, demanding side to him that was nothing like the apolegetic alpha he’d come to know. But that suited Kei just fine. Because right now, he was a far cry from the cold, harsh beta he always pretended to be. 

And oh god oh _god,_ Kuroo wasn’t even touching his front, wasn’t even pressing his tongue all that hard, was just lapping like a _dog_ but _fuck,_ just a little more and Kei knew he’d give—

The alpha pulled away, smacking his lips in complete satisfaction, Kei trembling because _no no why would he_ ** _stop_** —

Kuroo grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head up sharply.

“I want you to cum when I enter you.”

Slick _gushed_ from the omega, Tsukki small and trembling and _whimpering_ because _yes_ he most certainly _would_ do that for his alpha. In fact he _wanted_ to, and if Kuroo kept ordering him around like this then—

“Can you do that for me? _Kei?”_

Tremors raked his body, his mouth open but unable to reply, so a trembling nod was all he could manage, but he hadn’t even fully managed _that_ before the alpha spread his legs again, rubbing his cock against the omega’s. 

And Tsukki moaned. That’s all he seemed capable of. 

“So good,” Kuroo panted, was cut off by a whine, before he pressed himself against Tsukki’s throbbing hole, “Fuck.” He rubbed a bit, eliciting pained pleas from Kei, urging the alpha to please _hurry_.

Kuroo brought his hand onto Tsukki’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Kei’s lip. “Remember. Right when I enter you.” 

And for a moment, Tsukki forgot what he meant, because it was so much _heat_ and it was all so _thick_ and he nearly thought he’d gone _blind,_ the way his eyes rolled back and his mouth parted in a quiet gasp. 

They were finally one. 

Kuroo groaned, clenching at the sheets by Kei’s ears. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” He pecked the omega’s cheek, shifting slightly inside him. “But you didn’t cum, did you?” 

Tsukki blushed as Kuroo spoke, and so he kissed him, because he couldn’t bear to look at those accusatory eyes. “S-Sorry, Alpha…” His words trembled on his lips, and when he gained enough bravery to look at Kuroo, he instantly regretted it. Because that sort of expression…that was the one that made Kei lose all sense of reason.

Kuroo chuckled, brushing his knuckles ever so sweetly against Kei’s cheek. “Was it not enough? Should I have teased you more? _My little omega._ ” 

And that was enough. Oh _gods_ it was _more_ than enough, because Kuroo was _pulsing_ inside him, and Tsukki _wasn’t_ small, but the way Kuroo said that made him _feel_ small, made him feel like a real _omega,_ like he was—

Kuroo nibbled at his scent glands, and Kei came again, whining this time, biting at Kuroo’s shoulder because his voice was so _loud,_ it was so _embarrassing_ and yet he couldn’t help himself because this was better than anything he’d ever had _ever._

And he wasn’t even in _heat._

_How would it feel when he went into heat?_

He wasn’t given the chance to think, because Kuroo pumped into him again, over and over and over, called him his _little omega_ again, was saying _you feel good don’t you?_ And Kei wanted to reply, he _wanted_ to, but the only thing he managed were small sobs because _gods_ how could something be this fucking _good_ —but it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter because Kuroo replied for him, and Tsukki’s entire body shuddered, while he tried to protest to the sound of the alpha's voice because Kuroo should not _ever_ be allowed to talk during sex, not when his voice dropped like that, not when he was saying those _things_ that made Kei’s head spin. 

And he just kept _going._ An alpha’s stamina was one thing, but with his rut Kei was starting to wonder if all of those dirty jokes about alphas were actually _true—_

“Tsukki, I’m sorry,” Kuroo pulled out suddenly, and Kei _whined,_ the sudden loss of feeling almost too cruel. But then he was _yanked_ by the arm, flipped over with his head pressed into the mattress, “Bear with it,” Kuroo groaned, sliding back in, “Just a little…” 

Kei wasn’t sure how to explain that he would bear with it for the rest of forever if it meant being pinned down like this. Because that was all he’d ever wanted. To be _taken,_ to be _owned,_ to—

His sharp scream was muffled by the sheets, Kuroo hitting hard and deep into the omega’s core, Kei’s vision starting to blur from the pleasure. “There! There!” 

Kuroo’s moans alone were almost enough to make the omega cum again. “Right there? Nngg…yeah,” he panted, “Alpha feels good there too.” 

Tsukki shivered, beyond the point of arousal. _He_ was making Kuroo feel good. _He_ was being used for his alpha’s pleasure. _He_ was Kuroo’s _little omega,_ and it was damn right going to _stay_ that way. 

“K-Kuroo, I’m—”

The alpha thrust in harshly, and Kei nearly broke, creaming and coating and _squeezing_ around the alpha, clenching and trying to drain Kuroo for all he was worth, his own seed spilling over the sheets and onto his stomach. 

“Keep going,” Kuroo urged, squeezing Kei’s hips, running a finger down the omega’s spine, “Keep cumming.” The alpha gasped, tossing his head back, not once stopping his thrusts, “Fuck you feel so good, Kei. So fucking good.” 

And Kei didn’t have the chance to even _breathe,_ before he was pulled up by his _hair,_ the alpha wrapping one hand around his torso and the other around Kei’s neck.

“I’ll be…next time…but I…” He _growled,_ pressing his chest flush against Tsukki’s back, quickening his pace, “ _Fuck.”_

The omega gasped. Because that was most _definitely_ Kuroo’s knot brushing up against his rim. And it hurt but it _didn’t_ because mostly, more than anything else—

Tsukki held onto the arm that gripped at his stomach, using it as if it were his only means of support because with the way his legs were shaking, he just _knew_ they’d give, and Kuroo’s large hand at his throat was such a _rush_ , even if the alpha wasn’t squeezing, but Tsukki could feel his own pulse against the alpha’s palm, and it made him deliciously dizzy, this swirling ecstasy that was named _Tetsurou._

He was close again. He could feel it. Knew Kuroo could feel it. Could tell by the way the alpha had tightened his grip, was licking the shell of his ear and making goosebumps run down Kei’s skin.

“That’s good, little omega. Cum for your alpha. Come on, right on my cock, you feel me don’t you? I want to feel you too…” 

And it all happened at once, Tsukishima _breaking,_ Kuroo’s knot _ramming_  into his rim, both alpha and omega _crying_ out, neither one of them strong enough and so both of them collapsing, Tsukki falling into the pillows face-first and Kuroo toppling on top of him, biting _hard_ at Kei’s shoulder, the alpha’s seed filling Kei up with a heat he wanted more and more of. 

They stayed, just like that, the two of them panting, Kuroo reaching up to wrap his fingers around Kei’s, nibbling his ear and groaning softly each time more seed spilled into the trembling omega. The alpha licked Kei’s shoulder in silent apology.

“Was it too much?” Kuroo said finally, once his knot began to go down. It was soft, quiet, much like the Kuroo-san Tsukki was familiar with. 

“No, it was…” Kei flushed, hopelessly embarrassed now that the heat of the moment was over. “It’s…I don’t really mind…that sort of thing…”

Kuroo grew excited, and Tsukki felt the alpha twitch inside him. “Moonshine! Are you saying we’re sexually compatible!?” 

Tsukki cringed, squeezing the alpha’s hand. “Don’t say it like that. That makes it sound weird.” 

Kuroo nuzzled his lover—his _lover_ — and started to purr. “Next time,” He squeezed the omega, "We'll go slow."

Kei felt his lips trembling, threatening to form a smile. Were people allowed to be this  _stupidly_ happy?

Kuroo continued to nuzzle, kissing the back of Kei's neck. “Promise you won’t jump to conclusions again.”

“Promise you won’t lie again.” Kei said, a bit more harshly than he’d intended. 

Kuroo buried himself in Tsukki’s neck. “I’m sorry. But my ruts…I mean it’s not really like me, you know? All aggressive like that…”

“So you get to know everything about me, but not the other way around?” 

Kuroo blinked. Couldn’t get his heart to stop skipping beats. Because Tsukki’s ears were tinted pink, which meant his whole face was probably deep crimson by now. And really what that meant was, Tsukki felt the same way he did. And that was…

He hugged him tightly, murmuring into his skin. 

Tsukki’s heart stopped. Because those murmurs sounded and awful lot like _I love you_ but god fucking _damn_ it all to _hell_ he was _done_ with crying. 

“Oh god!”

Kuroo sat up suddenly, forgetting they were still attached, and fell back down onto the omega. Tsukki yelped in the sudden movement, which was somewhat painful, considering—

“Fuck! We have to—I mean not now but— we didn’t use a condom—we gotta—!”

“Kuroo.” The alpha _seriously_ needed to stop moving.

“I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“Kuroo.”

“We can’t have a kid now! I mean not that I don’t want kids but what are we gonna do if—”

“ _Kuroo.” Christ,_ this  _seriously_ hurt while hosting a knot, “All omegas under eighteen are required to take birth control. Now please stop _moving._ ” 

The alpha blinked, realization washing over his features. “Oh shit. That’s right.”

Tsukki reached over, smacking the alpha with the pillow. _“Idiot.”_

“Sorry I,” Kuroo laughed, nuzzling into Tsukki again, “I forgot. Well I guess you’d call that a nice _block—”_

_“No._ Volleyball puns are _forbidden._ ”

Kuroo pouted. “What about animal puns? You like those.”

“No.”

“Aww, but I know you do—”

“No.”

“Tsukki~”

“Tetsurou.” 

The alpha stopped. Because that was the first time Kei had ever called him by his given name. And for Kei, that might as well have been a murmured _I love you._

His face hopelessly red, Kuroo pressed his face against Tsukki’s back. “Fine. You win.” 

“I’m hungry.” Tsukki said plainly, trying to push the subject right along. Which only made Kuroo smile more.

“There’s food in the fridge. It’ll be a bit before I start up again.”

Kei nodded, rubbing his thumb over Kuroo’s absentmindedly. “Oh yeah. I brought popcorn.” 

Kuroo’s ears perked up. “Popcorn?” 

Kei groaned, Kuroo’s knot having finally gone down enough for them to pull away. The omega turned around, facing the alpha and nuzzling into his chest. “We could watch a movie…or something…” 

Kuroo’s heart swelled, but he bit his lip, rubbing Kei's back. “I’m not sure I can hold out that long…” 

Tsukki looked up, pecking the alpha on the lips, “For as long as you can, then.” 

Kuroo swallowed. “We should get you cleaned up—”

Tsukki shook his head, “I can do it—”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo held him tight, kissing his cheeks and resting his chin on his head, “Let an alpha take care of his omega.” 

Tsukki was glad for the fact that his face was up against the alpha’s chest, because that way he couldn’t see the _very_ apparent blush that had risen to his cheeks. And, if it was like this, then Kuroo also couldn’t see the dumb smile he couldn’t seem to get rid of. 

If it were anyone else, Kei wouldn't have given in. Would have said he could shower on his own, thank you very much, and would have left the bed that instant. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Kuroo. So instead, Tsukki nodded shyly, and let out a softly whispered _ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY NOW AND VIBRATING WITH THE FLUFFY FEELS. Oh my god I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews on a single piece. You have no idea the amount of motivation that gives me! At that point I was like screw midterms my people need this lol. I'd love to know what you all think! I hope I did a good enough job! I know you were all angry at me for the last chapter hehe. But seriously thank you all for the continued support not only on this story but on this series as a whole! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> Also just a quick side note, I know I'm absolutely fucking horrible at explaining my version of this au, but to me, ruts aren't exactly as serious as heats. They're more of a prolonged sense of horniness that happens in spikes rather than the -constant pain and need- that occurs during heats (as we saw happened to Oikawa and Hinata). So yeah lol.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN. PREPARE YOURSELVES. Comments are much appreciated as always ;D


End file.
